


Little Dove

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Series: The Sparrow and The Dove [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Reunions, Some angst, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: A visit to Hanamura lands you a new friend that knows you a little better than you thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholesome. It came from a prompt about Genji and his S/O playing video games. I loved this, so I may do a sequel. Originally posted on xreader.tumblr.com

Snow crunched underfoot as you walked the quiet streets. A few people were milling about, squeezing in last minute shopping for the holidays. The bells above Rikimaru were ringing in the air. It was still as busy as ever. You tucked your nose deeper in the orange scarf around your neck, stuffing your hands in your jacket pockets. The heels of your boots clicked on the stone walkways. You narrowly avoiding a couple of kids lobbing snowballs at each other. You moved faster as you approached your destination, hand darting out to grab the door. You slipped inside and sighed at the warmth and the noise. It still smelled the same after all these years. A smile worked its way onto your lips. It smelled like cheap carpet and soda. You looked around at some of the new machines before your eyes settled on an old one. Something stirred in your chest, heart beating harder at the sight of it. It was some dumb shooter. You walked over to it, hands gripping the plastic blaster tethered to it. You swiped your card and bought a few rounds. The oil from countless hands had worn the blaster down, the textured grip completely gone at this point. You hummed to yourself as you played, thinking back to the last time you’d been at this very machine.

* * *

 

“Genji, you know I fucking suck at this one!”

You pouted at him, sticking your lower lip out and scrunching up your face. He grinned, tapping your nose before throwing his arms around you.

“I know, which is exactly why I want to play.” Genji was beaming, rocking you in his arms gently and making a show of it. “You beat me at the last one!”

“No, I whooped your _ass_ at the last one,” you corrected, face falling from a pout into a mischievous grin. “It wasn’t even hard!”

“Well now I can return the favor.” He released you and practically bounced over to the machine, picking up the orange blaster and aiming it at you. “That is my demand!”

“Really? Holding me hostage?” You laughed and walked over, picking up the blue blaster. “What, why do you get to be player one?”

“Uh, because I’m the best?”

“In your fucking _dreams_ , Shimada.” You pointed your own blaster at him. “If you’re gonna make me play this damn game, _I_ get to be player one!”

He levelled his blaster with you. “Oh, making demands of your own now, huh?” He squinted at you. “Let’s do that cowboy thing.” He lowered his gun to his hip.

“What like a showdown?” You raised an eyebrow, giggling at him. “You’re such a fucking dork.”

“I’m _your_ fucking dork,” he teased. “Now come on! Showdown!”

You tried to stifle your laugh and matched his very serious face. “Okay, Shimada. Call it.”

There was a tense moment of silence. The sounds of the arcade faded, and you focused in on his lips.

“Draw!”

You had your blaster up in heartbeat; Genji’s was only halfway up, aimed down at your stomach still. “Yes! Hand it over!”

“No fair! You cheated!” He handed it over nonetheless, a scowl on his face. You grinned, trading guns. You grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss as a way of apologizing. He blinked in surprise before smiling against your lips and kissing back. He leaned away. “Mm, I guess I forgive you.”

“You guess?” A fresh pout overcame your face.

Genji softened visibly, his smile lazy. His eyes sparkled, and a smile stretched over your lips. He reached up and cupped your face in his hand, swiping his thumb over your cheek. “My little dove.” You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes. You were pretty sure you two were the most disgusting couple in the arcade. Hell, _anywhere_ for that matter. “Let’s play,” he murmured. You pulled away and nodded.

* * *

 

Someone tapped your shoulder, and you started from your memories. “Oh, I’m sorry!” You turned around. “Were you waiting on this one?”

They hesitated, “Ah, sort of.” The Omnic reached back and rubbed their neck. Steam hissed from airlocks on their shoulders, and their green lights flickered. “This is odd, but would you mind if I joined you?”

Something in their voice was familiar, and it tugged at your heartstrings. The request was strange, but you smiled. “Sure. But I get to be player one.”

They laughed, a warm sound that tugged your smile into a grin. “What if we dueled for it?”

Your smile fell immediately, replaced by an cold feeling that burned in your chest. Your stomach plummeted. “I...wow, sorry, that just…” You raised a hand and bit down on your knuckle to keep tears from welling. “Sorry, that just sounded a lot like an old...friend of mine.” They said nothing while you composed yourself. “Sorry.” They reached out and touched your shoulder in a comforting gesture. They were warm for an Omnic. “Anyway.” You shook your head, forcing a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “I get to be player one, since I paid for the games.”

“Fair enough,” they responded, picking up the blue blaster. “How many rounds do you have left?”

“Three, I think?” You fixed your grip again, aiming at the screen.

“Best out of two?” they offered, tilting their face toward you.

“You’re on.”

The Omnic, it turned out, was killer at the game. They smoked you, three out of three. You threw up your hands in exasperation. “Goddammit! I need to get better at this stupid fucking game.” You had half a mind to snap your blaster in half.

“I could give you some pointers,” the Omnic teased, wagging a finger at you.

“Mmm. Maybe.” You smiled at them. “I’m here for a week, so maybe while I’m here you can help me finally not suck at this damn thing.”

They hummed, steam hissing from their shoulders again. “I would like that.”

You grinned. “What’s your name?”

“My name? Oh.” They fidgeted and more steam billowed out. A nervous tick maybe? “You can call me Zen.”

“Zen. Okay. Nice to meet you.” You grinned at them.

Zen’s visor glowed brighter. He perked up, “Oh! What is your name?”

You told them, and they hummed. “It is good to meet you.”

“Well, Zen, it’s getting late. I should head back. But, if you’re not busy, I can meet you here tomorrow? Same time?”

“I would love that.” Steam released again, and you giggled. “I’ll see you then.”

You waved to them as you left, thinking about that warm voice that flooded your soul with something familiar.

The two of you met like that for the next few days. You would fight good-naturedly over who got to be player one, and it usually came down to who was going to buy the games for the day. Zen gave you some genuinely good pointers, but mostly you figured they just liked beating you at the game. You shoved them on occasion to try and break their focus, but it just didn’t work. Despite their incessant winnings, you started looking forward to meeting with them.

Christmas Day came faster than you expected, and you trudged out into the snow with a heavy heart. The gates to the Shimada castle were thrown open. It’d been abandoned for ages. Stragglers only slipped inside on occasion, protecting it from someone who broke in every Children’s Day. The thought alone still sent anger searing through your bones. You shook it off as you followed the path through the castle grounds, watching the blossoms drop in front of you as though they were leading you to where you were supposed to be. You stood in the doorway of the shrine for ten minutes, scuffing your boot on the wood. Snow had spilled inside. Finally, you worked up the nerve and walked inside. Fresh damage littered the room. An arrow stuck in the ground. One of the pillars was ripped open. You sighed. The blood still stained the tapestry that hung on the wall, and you almost threw up. Shaky legs carried you the rest of the way on autopilot. You stood in silence for a moment.

“Merry Christmas,” you murmured, hands stuffed in your pockets. The sunlight glittered on the blade of his sword. “I know you weren’t big on Christmas, but this was the only time I could get off work. Plus, you know how much I love it.” You tried to smile, but it fell and you looked down. You kicked at the ground. “I miss you,” you whispered. “So fucking much, Genji.” You chewed the inside of your mouth to keep from crying. “I met this Omnic here, at the arcade we used to go to. They remind me of you so goddamn much. It hurts. A lot. But they’re helping me get good at that shooter you loved.” You smiled. “I bet I could kick your ass now.” You giggled. “That’s a lie, I still fucking suck.”

You sat down and chattered on, telling him about your new job and the place you were renting. You told him about the new organization that had cropped up. It had been marked as a high level threat by the UN, but nobody had made progress on it. You told him there were rumors of Overwatch coming back. “I just don’t know about them, though. They really got messy at the end.” You told him about the progress on Omnic rights. You told him about Mondatta, and the assassin they still hadn’t so much as named.

“Well,” you started slowly, getting up. Your knees ached in protest. “I should go. I’m already late.” You pulled his scarf tighter around your neck, breathing in against the fabric. “See you next time.”

You held it together until you passed by the family’s graveyard. Tears streamed down your face, biting tracks into your cheeks. The wind whipped at them and turned them icy. You sniffled the whole way to the arcade. When you were outside the door, you wiped your eyes on the back of your sleeve before pushing your way inside. Zen was waiting by the machine, their visor locking onto you instantly. You smiled as you made your way over.

“Merry Christmas,” Zen chirped. Their happiness ebbed away instantly. “You’ve been crying. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” you murmured, voice hoarse. “Sorry. I visited an old friend.” You smiled. “He passed away a long time ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” Zen laid their hand on your shoulder, and it grounded you.

You smiled up at them. “Thanks. It’s been ages since I was able to visit his...grave. I don’t live here. I’m sure you could tell.”

They made a noncommittal hum. “Why don’t we skip the games today.” You frowned up at them. “How about I treat you to lunch? Rikimaru?”

You smiled, eyes lighting up slightly. “I love that place. Sounds good. But you don’t have to buy, since you don’t have to...you know, eat.”

Zen laughed quietly. “I insist.” You opened your mouth to protest, but they dropped their hand to the small of your back and guided you to the door. “I’ve heard it’s not quite the same anymore.”

“Really?” You sighed. “That’s disappointing.” You thought on their words, brows furrowing. They made it sound like they’d eaten there before. Maybe you misheard. The snow crunched under your boots as you crossed the street to Rikimaru. “Still, I’m excited. I haven’t eaten here in forever.” You grinned. “The last time I was still in school.”

“Oh?” They pulled the door open for you, and you shot them a smile as you walked inside.

“Yeah, I studied abroad here in college. Probably the best decision of my life, to be honest.” You sat yourself at one of the booths, smiling as you looked around at the restaurant. Your stomach growled at the smell of ramen. “Hasn’t changed a bit.”

“I love it here,” Zen murmured, looking around. “I’ve been coming here as long as I can remember.”

“This might be rude,” you started slowly. “But--”

The waitress came by and spoke quick Japanese. Your head was spinning; you’d forgotten more than you thought. You managed a clipped response, placing your order. Zen spoke smoothly, placing an order for the same thing. You looked at them with questioning eyes. The waitress scuttled away, and you raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, this might be rude, but...you’re an Omnic, right?” You tilted your head. “You don’t...eat.”

Zen laughed softly, no hint of malice. “I have a confession. I am not an Omnic.”

Your eyes flew open. “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I must sound like such an asshole, oh my god.” You covered your face, cheeks flushed hot red.

Zen laughed louder this time, and it warmed you. You dropped your hands away from your face. “It’s alright. It happens a lot. And I wasn’t exactly volunteering the information.” They rested their arms on the table.

“God, still, I feel like such a dick.” You shook your head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” Steam hissed into the air. “I...also haven’t been completely honest with you.”

You tilted your head, frowning at them. “About?”

“My name. It...isn’t Zen.”

“Oh. Then what is it?”

They didn’t answer. You watched them closely, and more steam billowed out from their shoulders. Something was going on. You went to say something, but the waitress returned with your food. You smiled and thanked her brokenly. She grinned at you. You dove in, stomach whining. The noodles burned your tongue, and you swore quietly. Every time.

A chuckle could be heard across the table. “You always did get impatient, little dove.”

Your chopsticks fell from your hand, clattering into the bowl. “ _What_ did you just say to me?” you whispered. A chill ripped down your spine and stalled your heart. Your hands shook. They lifted their hands, pressing a release and slowly removing their visor.

And there he was. Scars crisscrossed his skin. His lower jaw was replaced with something synthetic. But it was _him._ By some goddamn miracle, it was him. You stood up from the table, abandoning your food. He dropped a few credits on the table and followed you slowly. You stormed into the street, tears blurring your vision.

“This isn’t real.” You whirled around to look at him. He kept his distance. “You’re not _real._ ”

“I am.” His voice was soft, and you closed your eyes, lip quivering. “I am real.” You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I am real, little dove.”

The pet name sent fresh tears rolling down your cheeks. You walked back toward him slowly, meeting his eyes. Once again, your legs carried you on their own. You stopped in front of him and reached up to cup his cheek. His hand covered yours. A sob left your body and you smiled. “It’s _you._ ” He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. “Genji. My sparrow. It’s really _you_.”

“It is.” He opened his eyes. They sparkled. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?” you breathed. You were enraptured by him.

“For not reaching out sooner.” Genji turned his head and placed a kiss on your palm. “So much has happened in the years since then.”

“Genji,” you breathed. “You don’t have to be sorry.” You held his face in your hands. “He put you through the fucking wringer. I can only imagine what you’ve had to deal with.”

“Thank you for understanding.” He smiled softly. “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

You pulled his face down and kissed him slowly. You parted your lips, deepening the kiss and pulling him flush against you. Tears slid onto your lips. You broke away. “I guess I can forgive you.”

He grinned. “You guess?” Genji kissed your forehead. “I have so much to tell you. So much to show you.”

“So do I.” You tangled your fingers in his. “I’ve missed you.”

Genji buried his face in your hair, breathing in. “I’ve missed you, too, my little dove. More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos! And if you'd like to see a sequel/another chapter!


End file.
